narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Juryokuido/Dreamscape
Juryokuido is a powerful Helixian Clan hiden Uchujutsu] technique that creates a unique and specialized form of uses. It allows the user to achieve three very distinct, yet closely associated feats — Gravitational Force, Anti-Gravitational Force, and Einstein-Rosen Bridges, through the creation of Gravity Wells. Through manipulation of various factors, he is able to achieve even time travel to an extent, allowing him to catch opponents off guard completely. Despite its space, time, and space-time manipulation abilities, they are a result of its main ability to manipulate gravity, and as such, it isn't a Space-Time Ninjutsu. Overview Juryokuido allows the user to create gravity wells, manipulating space-time on the process, and when bent at extreme degrees, results in time manipulation. Gravity and Space-Time Manipulation Using Juryokuido, Keiku is able to create gravity wells, manipulating gravity to warp and bend the fabric of space-time itself. After mastering his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan, this ability evolved even further. Using his left eye, he can bring fourth objects and energy from other dimensions. Using his right eye, he can collapse can compress objects. Left Eye "The Whole Hole is the entrance to the universe; Towards a state of infinite volume, zero density, infinite negenthropy. World lines become homogeneous and isothropic. Choice between futures transform the choice." Using this, Keiku is able to eject people and objects into any location in any point in time. Hikarifujou Hikarifujou (光浮上; Literally meaning "Light Emergence"), Using his left eye, Keiku is able to create a gravitational body caopable of spewing fourth matter, energy and stored attacks. When he first awakened the ability, he was only able to create gravity wells and anti-gravity wells that were tethered to objects. After mastering his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan 10 years later, it had a more evolved function. Using his Left Eye, Keiku is able to create a gravitational well that spews fourth matter, energy and objects. The energy and matter that gets trapped within his Dark Compression ability is directly linked to this ability. Using this, he is able to create a sphere capable of unleashing attacks either from Dark Compression, an isolated Shadow Transition space or weapons and attacks from his own dimension. When on standby, it goes into orbit around him, but when not in use it disappears. Keiku is able to divide this sphere into three orbs, and can even change the shape of them, often shaping them into rings. They are white in color but can become transparent at will. *Keiku noted that objects can only exit from this technique. Light Spiral Named "Hikarirasen" (光螺旋; Literally meaning "Light Spiral") takes advantage of Hikarfujou's repelling properties. Upon collision with the target, it quickly expands to great size before releasing its bright ring and shrinking. As it shrinks, it produces a force that levels all within several hundred feet of it. Right Eye "The Black Hole is the exit from the universe; Towards a state of zero volume, infinite density, infinite enthropy. Within the event horizon world lines become logarithmic spirals and events become reversible." Using this technique, Keiku can escape any point in existence, similar to how Kamui allows one to travel from the Pure Land to the Real World. Yamiashuki Yamiashuku (闇圧縮; Literally meaning "Dark Compression"), using his right eye, he is able to create a gravitational anomily that has such extreme gravitation pull that nothing can escape and all that enters it is condensed trillions of times smaller than an atom. When he first awakened the ability, he was only able to create free-floating gravitational and anti-gravitational bodies. After mastering his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan 10 years later, it had a more evolved function. Using this, he is able to keep the energy compressed, forming it into a sphere he calls "Gravity Spiral". He can throw this sphere or lock it onto an opponent, similar to how a TSB can be locked onto an opponent. On command, he is able to detonate this sphere of compressed energy, causing all objects within range to be atomized and converge together into the sphere before collapsing away. When on standby, it goes into orbit around him, but when not in use it disappears. Keiku is able to divide this sphere into four orbs, and can even change the shape of them, often shaping them into rings. They are black in color but can become transparent at will. *Keiku noted that objects and energy can only enter this technique. By entering a gentle event horizon at high speed, the user is capable of entering the ergosphere. Due to its function, as well as a black hole being the most extreme form of space-time manipulation, this manuver makes it impposible for others to cancel this techniques space-time manipulation properties, as it even extends vastly pass that of Kamui. Compression Jet Named "Asshukufunsha" (圧縮噴射; Literally meaning "Compression Jet"), using Yamiasshuku, Keiku is able to produce an extremely powerful jet of super hot plasma. This jet is able to ionize a target. Keiku has enough skill with this ability to hit a target from extremely long range. When in use, black sphere forms in front of his hand, and a whitish-orange disk forms around the sphere before emitting a bluish-white beam of plasma. This plasma is capable of easily melting trough objects. It looks the way it does from the magnetic field it produces. Using this ability makes him feel uncomfortable for its duration, but its one of his most unique due to its nature. Dark Spiral Named "Yamirasen" (闇螺旋; Literally meaning "Dark Spiral) This technique takes advantage of the immense gravitational properties of Yamiasshuku, along with the users chakra and natural energy. It has immense gravity, crushing all that come into contact with it on its way to its target, as well as putting all debris into tragectory around itself. Upon collision with the target, it compresses all matter and energy it comes into contact with. Primordial Seal This Uchujutsu based Fuinjutsu seals all within range of the technique into the Primordial Void. Cosmic Energy wothin the void destabilizes chakra while forcibly keeping them unconscious but alive, unable to escape or use techniques. It takes 5 days for living targets to recover from the depletion of chakra, which occurs as the Cosmic Energy leaves their body. Keiku mentally outlines the area he wishes to seal before using the power of his right eye, spontaneously sealing the outlined area and its contents into a voided singularity, quite literally removing the desired space from existence, placing them on the outside. Sealing them into this singularity won't kill them, but it will prevent them from using Space-Time techniques to escape, as space-time is bent and curved to such an extreme degree that space-time ninjutsu is rendered inert. This is also reinforced by them being outside of space-time itself. Because almost all space-time ninjutsu are incapable of entering the void created by other space-time techniques, Keiku employs the use of the greatest void in existence, the singularity of a primordial void accessible via the black hole he's capable of creating. Using his right eye, Keiku can forcibly eject the contents into a new space, before dealing with the contents and/or target as desired. The range of this technique can vary from a few millimeters to several miles, depending in the skill and chakra of the user. Both Eyes Named "Kageteni" (影転移; Literally meaning "Shadow Transition", using both eyes, he is able to link multiple locations by creating hidden detours through space-time. When he first awakened the ability, he was only capable of creating moving gravitational bodies that can push away and/or pull objects toward them, and can even join two different locations capable of one way or two way travel within the same space and even different dimensions. It allows him though travel to a different location in a short amount of time; less than a half a second in-world, and potentially seconds across dimensions. When on standby, it goes into orbit around him, but when not in use it disappears. Keiku is able to divide this sphere into two orbs, and can even change the shape of them, often shaping them into rings. They are only visible to the user, but can indirectly be seen when they connect two different spaces. As his skill in Juryokuido grew more impressive, the transfer time of his technique when using both eyes became to quick that it on par with the Flying Thunder God Technique. Using specially marked Senbon needles, Keiku can send objects and even entire buildings to different, marked locations. They appear to be senbon with a unique design, with a unique symbol etched into them. They have extreme durability and are extremely deadly when used as weapons. Because of this, he can effectively use them as makeshift Flying Thunder God Kunai. Keiku noted that matter and energy can enter and exit freely, though it can be modified for forced entry and exit by him. Fuinjutsu Void Unsealing Upon being sealed, this technique autonomously activates, using presealed energy to form a wormhole that quickly pulls the users body into a subspace within the countless voids before it opens up into another space, unsealing or even preventing them from being sealed. This technique works off the fact that all fuinjutsu are used to seal something either within an object or space, which occupies a certain space itself. It also works off the fact that worm holes are the tunnels of the universe. This allows the technique to connect to other spaces-time ninjutsu unique spaces, as well as other locations, effectively preventing them from being sealed. Time Span Named "Jikankikan" (時期間; Literally meaning "Time Span"), Keiku accomplishes this feat by accelerating one end of the wormhole to a high velocity relative to the other, and then sometime later bringing it back, then time dilation would result in the accelerated wormhole mouth aging less than the stationary opening. This means that anything which entered the accelerated opening would exit the stationary one at a point in time prior to its entry, which can result in him travelling backwards or forward in time. This ability is his most taxing one, consuming a massive amount of chakra, which made him vow to only use it when defeat is absolutely certain. Using this, he can even resurrect a person, by bringing them from the past, erasing their death in the future. Like Trinity Space, he has only used this technique within the confines of the genjutsu controlled Simulation Room. Trinity Space Named "Sanmiittaikuukan" (三位一体空間; Literally meaning "Trinity Space") is a powerful technique usable by Keiku when using both of his eyes, and is the most powerful technique stemming from his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan via simultaneous use of the three main abilities of Juryokuido. It allows him to emit a powerful barrier that absorbs attacks, repel them, and warp them to another space in the same instance. It can be used in an offensive, defensive and supplementary manner. This technique is capable of time travel; years into the future as well as into the past, though it requires an extraordinarily immense amount of chakra to travel more than a few days into the past. Keiku has only tested the full capabilities of this technique in Yoshigakure's Simulation Room, which is how he knows the extent of this technique. He has stated that in the event that he ever has to use this technique on a very large scale is in the event of an ELE or in the case of something threatening the existence of the shinobi world. By erecting a barrier around a certain area, the user can forcibly rewind time within the area, putting whatever left the area or something that it no longer present, back inside the area by reversing time itself. This can be used to catch opponents off guard in the most unexpected of manners and putting them in a trap. Eye of Time By channeling the Noryokugan unique chakra to the eyes, the user gains two additional pupils, for a total of three pupils. It's call the Eye of Time and it allows the user to see the past, present and future. It's used in conjunction with Trinity Space to plot jumping points in time, allowing for successful time travel, as they know exactly what time they will jump to as well as the location. Jikūkankōtai Jikūkankōtai (時空間交代; Literally meaning "Dimension Shift") Allows the user to shift their body between dimensions, achieving a plethora of effects in the process, though some have limits to application and power. It includes shifting from and between 0-D to 4-D space. Another feat it grants the user is the creation of dimensional barriers and the linking of dimensions. Through this, the user is capable of creating dimensional boundaries in the background that are completely unnoticeable as the blend in with the space around it; simply put, the user can erect these barriers without them being detected by the opponent. If shattered, the occupants are instantly put in another dimension without need for travel. By applying this method to themselves, the user is capable of making fully functional copies of themselves that are incapable of being seen through, even by the likes of dojutsu, though if sufficient force is applied, as determined by the user, it will shatter, giving away the technique. Tiers of Jikūkankōtai Reidai Jikūkan (零時空間; Zeroth Dimension) Shifting top the Zeroth Dimension, making themselves infinitesimally small, granting them invincibility, and making themselves undetectable by all means, though as a result, they can't move. Shodai Jikūkan (一時空間; First Dimension) Shifting to the First Dimension, making their body nearly invisible and extremely flexible, allowing them to dodge attacks with extraordinary ease. Nidai Jikūkan (二時空間; Second Dimension) Shifting to the Second Dimension, flattening themselves on the ground, against wall or flat surface, making confining them difficult. The user can also use their body as impossibly sharp blades. The user is also capable of using their two dimensional body offensively, wrapping around their target to hold them and using their fingers or their body itself as paper-thin, sharp blades. Sandai Jikūkan (三時空間; Third Dimension) Shifting to the Third Dimension, thus turning to normal. Yondaime Jikūkan (四時空間; Fourth Dimension) Shifting to the Fourth Dimension. This form grants the user an extra spatial dimension, "W", alongside the normal X, Y and Z axis. As a result, they can't be bound by three dimensional objects, achieveing intangibility, while the user themselves can still interact with 3D objects and people. It also makes the user imperceptible to people within 3D space for as long as the user is within utilizing the fourth dimension, such as how Obito Uchiha was while using Kamui. Amenojikūkankōtai Amenojikūkankōtai (Heavenly Dimension Shift) is a unique Cosmic Energy based ninjutsu that was specifically created to nullify Space-Time Ninjutsu and seals that access other dimensions. By confining an area and sending it through multiple dimensions simultaneously at faster-than-light speed, the user can prevent others from using Space-Time Ninjutsu within the barrier. Because it is travelling through multiple dimensions are faster than light speed, it can be fatal it the occupant leaves the space, as they will be in multiple dimensions at once. Their molecules will collide with others at lightspeed, making it a fatal action. Transcription Seal: Amenojikukankotai A unique spatial seal that can be placed on people or objects. Once placed, it prevents them from using Space-Time techniques by shifting their localized space the moment they attempted to using Space-Time Ninjutsu. The user is able to remotely remove the seal from targets. This seal, once placed, never disappears and can be placed on tools and objects to mark certain locations to prevent them from being affected by Space-Time techniques, if the user decided to exclude or affect them. This technique is based off the fact that Time is constant while light is immutable to all observers. Transdimensional Blades Utilizing the Fourth Dimension, the user can literally cut through dimensions, via transitioning from the 3rd to the 4th dimension, akin to that of a saw. By shifting the blade of space, or the blade of a sword from the third dimension to the fourth (or another) and back like a saw, and at the same time transitioning the blade through the target, such an effect causes the user to "delay the target's existence from the dimension". The blade phases through the target while in a higher dimension, and then because no two things can exist in the same place at the same time in the same dimension, this causes the targeted object to be destroyed by the blade without any resistance. Anything caught in the tear will be bifurcated, and the blade cannot be blocked nor deflected by any means due to its nature. Experienced users can also use these "blades" to open and close holes, even in other dimensions and space-time techniques, making it an all-around useful technique. Omnipresential Attack Using both eyes, Keiku is able to send out a unique, 360° attack capable of always hitting a target, regardless of their spatial or temporal location. This means he can hit a target in another dimension, void space or in another time. Upon this energy hitting the target, they will experience extreme pain and paralysis through their body. This technique can be combined with Taijutsu and other attacks to achieve a wide variety of effects. Keiku prefers to combine it with his Trans dimensional Blades to cit down his opponents in a swift and effective manner. Juryo Juryo is the result of Keiku Uchiha combining Yin Release, and Yang Release with Juryokuido and giving it form. Juryo has displayed the ability to change the shape of her limbs into weapons, and because she is living gravity itself, she is able to pass herself off as a living being. During her training with Keiku Uchiha alongside Sigma Uchiha, she has developed the ability to use two different forms. The first form is that of a normal female with black armor. The second form is composed of sharp limbs shaped into blades. This form is comfigured for speed above anything else. The third form is composed of a main body with tentacle-like ribbons extending from her legs and surrounding her arms and spike protruding from the sides and ends of them. Also See *White Hole *Black Hole *Wormhole *Relativistic Jet